


First Time for Everything

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “Y’know, in the movie, Jack didn’t need to seduce the spy. Like, if you were a spy, I could probably jus’ convince you to confess. He didn’t need to sleep with him for that.”“It was for fun,” Indrid said with a grin. “Of course he didn’t need to.”“But the way he seduced him was so boring!” Duck huffed. “I mean, jus’ buying him a drink at a bar is hardly romantic.”Indrid laughed. “And how exactly would you seduce someone in this supposedly-better plan?”Duck tilted his head with a small smile and scooted closer to Indrid on the small couch. “Are you lookin’ to find out?”





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> Hi friends! It's porn time once again!

Indrid and Duck were sitting on the small couch in the winnebago, watching an old movie on the shitty TV Indrid hadn’t replaced in way too long. Duck noticed throughout the movie that Indrid just kept _looking_ at him - not staring, but just glancing over and over, as if he was thinking hard about something. Almost as if he was admiring him. To be honest, it made him feel good about himself.

When the movie ended, Duck stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up as he did so. He noticed Indrid’s gaze on the thin strip of skin above his waistband, and when the seer’s eyes flicked to make contact with his own, Duck gave him a flirty smile. The blush that rose to Indrid’s cheeks at that point was scarlet. 

“Y’know, in the movie, Jack didn’t need to seduce the spy. Like, if you were a spy, I could probably jus’ convince you to confess. He didn’t need to sleep with him for that.” 

“It was for fun,” Indrid said with a grin. “Of course he didn’t need to.” 

“But the way he seduced him was so boring!” Duck huffed. “I mean, jus’ buying him a drink at a bar is hardly romantic.” 

Indrid laughed. “And how exactly would you seduce someone in this supposedly-better plan?” 

Duck tilted his head with a small smile and scooted closer to Indrid on the small couch. “Are you lookin’ to find out?” 

“I-I mean… um…” His cheeks were almost as red as his glasses.

The ranger leaned into Indrid’s space, their mouths mere inches apart. Duck placed his fingertip underneath Indrid’s chin. “‘Cause it almost seems like I already have.”

“Oh,” Indrid breathed. Duck could see from this close that behind the red lenses, his eyes were wide. “It seems so.”

Duck leaned in and pressed a featherlight kiss to Indrid’s lips before leaning back and smirking. “Not that hard, mister spy.” 

Indrid giggled, touching his lips as if he couldn’t believe what just happened. Duck reached forward and placed a hand on Indrid’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush. The seer leaned into the touch. “That’s unfair.” 

“How?”

“I already had a crush on you. But Jack was a stranger to the spy.”

Duck’s grin grew wider. “You sayin’ this wouldn’t’ve worked the day we met?” The strengthening blush on Indrid’s cheeks answered his question. “Hah. You’ve wanted me since day one.” 

“Please,” Indrid breathed, leaning forward to kiss Duck. It was messy and clumsy, but sent thrills of excitement through him. 

Duck chuckled into the kiss. “Please what?” he mumbled against Indrid’s lips. Instead of answering, the sylph nipped Duck’s lower lip playfully. “Oh, so that’s how you want it to go?” 

Indrid giggled and pulled away from the kiss only to lean back, pulling Duck with him by the lapels of his shirt. He kissed him firmly with a happy hum. Duck found himself crawling over Indrid on the couch, kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Pulling back to take a breather, Duck panted, “God, I’ve wanted to do this for-fuckin’-ever now.”

“Why didn’t you?” Indrid said curiously. He pushed his glasses up to his forehead, and after a moment of surprise, Duck admired his pretty red eyes. 

“‘Cause I was shy,” Duck admitted. “But I guess I didn’t need t’be.” He traced the outline of Indrid’s lips with a fingertip. “You want it almost as bad as I do.”

Indrid nipped his fingertip. “Hey,” Duck laughed. “Be nice.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Indrid’s eyes were full of mischief. 

Duck leaned down to kiss Indrid’s cheek. Then he whispered in his ear, “Oh, you’ll want to.” He grinned at the shiver that went down Indrid’s spine. “Put your hands above your head.” 

After a second of momentary shyness, Indrid did so, and Duck pinned down his wrists under one thick hand. “Now you’ll have to behave,” Duck said quietly, bumping his nose against Indrid’s before kissing him again sweetly. His hand traveled downward until he was rucking up Indrid’s shirt, slipping his hand underneath it to rub his belly and chest. The seer let out a soft whine into the kiss. “What?” 

“I just-” Indrid pressed a kiss to Duck’s lips between his words. “I just really like you. And this.” 

“Me, too, sugar,” Duck said warmly. “Lemme know if y’want to stop or anythin’, okay?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck kissed him again, swiping his tongue along Indrid’s lower lip. He couldn’t help but smile at the soft moan he heard in response. “Oh, you like that.” 

“Yeah,” Indrid breathed shakily. Duck’s hand wandered downward until it was ghosting above Indrid’s waistband. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, pushing his hips upward. 

Duck laughed. “I haven’t done anythin’ yet.” 

“But I know you will, oh, please.” Indrid moaned again as Duck’s hand pressed against his hard cock through his sweatpants. “ _Duck_.” 

“Yes?” he asked faux-innocently, kissing Indrid’s forehead. 

“You’re so good,” Indrid sighed happily, pressing his hips upward against Duck’s hand. He palmed his dick, enjoying the little sound the seer made when he did so. “What’s your plan?” 

“My plan?” Duck asked, amused. “You think I’m schemin’ somethin’ over here?” 

“I know you’re feeling me up like you can’t get enough,” Indrid said smugly. 

Duck pressed more firmly on his wrists pinned above his head, and he honest-to-goodness _whimpered_. “That sounds about right,” he said. “Though you’re makin’ sounds like _you_ can’t get enough.” 

Indrid nodded eagerly and when Duck leaned down to kiss him, he captured his lips passionately, licking into his mouth needfully. When Duck slipped his tongue into Indrid’s mouth, the sylph sucked on it. “Oh, you dirty thing,” Duck growled, biting his lip. Indrid made a small needy noise. “Do you have any condoms?” 

“I got some just for tonight,” Indrid told him, the blush returning to his cheeks. “This movie had the best outcomes.” 

Duck let go of his wrists, getting up off of Indrid. “Go get them.” He watched fondly as Indrid scrambled up off the couch to his sleeping area, retrieving a small box. 

“I… I have to tell you, Duck, it’s been awhile,” Indrid said, his voice small and shy. “I’m not a virgin, but I’m not very… well-practiced, at the moment.” 

Duck hummed, sitting back down on the couch and pulling off his shirt. “I can fix that,” he said with a grin, making Indrid giggle. “Don’t you worry ‘bout that. I can take control, if y’want.” At Indrid’s little nod, Duck opened his arms. “C’mere.” 

Indrid crawled onto Duck’s lap with a happy hum. Duck pulled him into a sweet kiss. “When’s the last time anyone took care’a you?” 

“A while ago,” Indrid answered softly. He pressed little kisses to Duck’s mouth. “I like where this is going.” 

“Yeah? You like it slow?” Duck asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the smooches. 

“Yes.” Indrid leaned back and looked at Duck, studying his face. There was a beat of silence. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“You sure you ain’t a mind reader?” Duck laughed. Just before Indrid said that, he’d been thinking about giving Indrid a blowjob. 

“You just suggested it in another timeline,” Indrid explained. 

Duck tilted his head. “But what if I want to?” He grinned at the little blush on Indrid’s cheeks. “C’mon. You sit on the couch here,” he said, patting beside him. “An’ take those pants off.” Indrid did as he was told, while Duck opened the box of condoms. He took a packet and got on his knees in front of Indrid, looking up at him with a smile.

Duck reached forward and traced Indrid’s hard cock with a fingertip through his boxer briefs. “Look at you,” he said appreciatively. “You’re ready for it, hmm?” 

“Don’t tease,” Indrid said with a grin. 

Duck tugged downward on his briefs, and Indrid helped him get them off. He rolled the condom on him, then spread his legs, pulling Indrid by the hips closer to the edge of the couch. When he licked over the head of Indrid’s cock, the sylph sharply inhaled. Duck could see the anticipation on his face, clear as day. 

When he took the head into his mouth, Indrid gave a soft moan. He gently buried his hands in Duck’s hair, stroking through it pleasantly. Duck hummed happily at the feeling, and Indrid groaned at the vibrations, struggling to keep his hips still. Duck took more of the cock into his mouth, looking up to see that Indrid was watching him reverently, panting with his mouth open. The soft blush on his face and his eager expression burned the image into Duck’s mind. He knew he’d be thinking about this at night for weeks to come.

“You’re so good,” Indrid said quietly, petting Duck’s hair. He swiped his tongue along the underside of Indrid’s dick, making him groan and lean his head back. “ _Fuck_.” 

Surprised, Duck let the cock out of his mouth, instead licking down the side of the shaft. “I’ve never heard you curse before.”

“You’ve never sucked my dick before,” Indrid panted, amused. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Duck took the head back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. “Oh, Duck, my dear.” Duck hummed as a response, and Indrid swore again, bucking his hips slightly into Duck’s mouth. “Fuck!” 

Duck let Indrid’s dick out of his mouth again, and the seer whined with disappointment. “Do you wanna cum like this or d’you wanna fuck me?” he asked, looking up at Indrid with a flirty smile. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Indrid said immediately, desperately. He stood up off of the couch and helped Duck up. “Lie on your back, sweetheart.” 

“Dear. Sweetheart. I like the pet names,” Duck told him, laying on his back on the couch. Indrid crawled over him and peppered kisses on his lips and cheeks until he was laughing. 

Then he kissed down Duck’s neck. “Can I leave a mark?” he asked, pausing. 

“Hell yeah,” Duck told him, and moaned at the bite that followed. Indrid sucked on the skin below Duck’s collarbone until there was surely a bright red hickey there. He was so wet from the excitement that he felt a dripping sensation down his inner thigh. “Fuck, Indrid,” he sighed. 

“Yes?” the seer asked, looking down at him fondly. He leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to Duck’s lips. 

Duck lifted his legs and wrapped them around Indrid’s waist. “Fuck me,” Duck commanded hungrily. 

With a pleased hum, Indrid used a hand to guide his cock into Duck, pushing it in slowly. Duck groaned, leaning his head back. Indrid took the opportunity to give more kisses to his neck, trailing his lips up and down, and nipping occasionally without leaving more marks. He thrust slowly into Duck, in and out, taking his time as he lavished him with affection.

Duck eagerly moved his hips with Indrid’s. “More,” he said with a soft moan as Indrid began moving faster. The sylph moved a hand between Duck’s legs and pressed his thumb to his clit, moving in small circles. Duck whined, bucking his hips with pleasure, panting. 

Indrid kept up the steady pace of fucking him while rubbing his clit, and it wasn’t long before Duck was crying out Indrid’s name, pulling him closer as he came. Indrid growled, grabbing Duck’s hips and fucking into him harder until his hips stuttered and he climaxed, whimpering. 

Indrid pressed one more kiss to Duck’s lips before pulling out, taking off the condom and tossing it in the garbage. He laid on top of Duck, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. “That was so fuckin’ good,” Duck sighed happily. 

“Yes, definitely something to repeat,” Indrid said, kissing along Duck’s jawbone. “Movie night again tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely,” Duck answered with a grin. “Maybe we’ll just skip the movie and get to the fuckin’.” 

Indrid laughed. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3


End file.
